A Day in the Life Of Festus Haggen
by KCFAN
Summary: A typical day in Festus Haggen's life.


A Day in the Life of Festus Haggen

Dawn was still a long way off when Deputy Festus Haggen pulled his tired body from his warm bed, dressed quickly, washed his face in the cool water by his bed, and walked into the livery. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he yawned and stretched. As he stared about him at all the work waiting for him, he sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day and he would need every second of daylight, and a lot of the night, before the day was through.

Grabbing a hay rake, he set to cleaning the stable, raking the nightly accumulation into piles and carrying it outside where he hoped fervently it would disappear. Returning, he put down a fresh layer of hay, then fed and curried the stabled horses. Pausing for a moment, he ran a hand over the last horse's soft mane, smiling as the horse blew out and nudged him gently with his nose, seeking a treat.

"Not now, old boy. Mebbe later I'll git a few apples fer ya," he said gently before putting the horse back in his stall.

Walking to the livery doors, he pulled them open and stared up and down the street, not surprised to see it was still empty as dawn was still an hour or so away. Stretching the kinks from his aching back, Festus walked out into the street, shooting a quick glance at the jail, and then up at Doc's, not surprised to find them both still dark. Reveling drovers had kept both he and the marshal busy till late last night, and Doc had been called out to deliver twins at the Brown's. He wasn't sure just what time Doc had returned, but he remembered getting up and taking care of Doc's buggy and horse for him. Seeing the exhaustion on the old man's face and the grateful smile he shot him had made him glad he had done so.

Snapping his fingers, he remembered noticing last night that Doc's buggy wheels needed to be resized, a fact he was sure Doc hadn't been aware of, and wanted to do it before he headed out this morning. Age and drying out of the wood had caused the outer iron rims to loosen a bit and he didn't want Doc going out on a call with those wheels the way they were.

He was just about to step back inside to work on them when the smell of fresh coffee brewing from Delmonico's wafted on the breeze to him, causing his nostrils to twitch in happiness and expectation. A cup would sure taste good right about now along with a big stack of pancakes and a few eggs. Shaking his head, he knew he didn't have the time to waste on food this morning and he stepped back inside. Gathering the small, portable forge from the corner of the livery, he set to work resizing the buggy wheels by heating the iron bands and squeezing the metal back to the right size and shape. Once they were tightened, he put them back on securely; satisfied Doc would have no trouble with them in the near future.

Gazing about to see if he had left anything undone that needed doing now, he cleaned up quickly and stepped to Ruth.

"Wall Ruth, reckon you and me best git ta gittin'. Day ain't gonna wait fer us and old Jacob'll be wonderin' where we are," he said sighing as he grabbed Ruth's saddle blanket from the rail and turned to put it on his back, stopping when he noticed the mule favoring his left front leg. Bending, he ran a hand down the leg and felt a swelling in the foreleg.

Rising, he patted him on the rump affectionately. "Looks like ya got a day off, old son," he said as he grabbed a liniment bottle and rubbed it gently on the swollen tendon, then wrapped it carefully.

"Reckon ya wasn't made fer plowin' fields any more'n I was," he said as he rose slowly. He ran his hand over the mule's muzzle and was rewarded with a nudge.

Festus gazed about him at the horses quietly munching on their breakfast or slurping water and chose a big bay horse in need of a workout, saddling him quickly. "Reckon ole Hank won't mind if'n I borrow a horse. Ya ain't a mule but I reckon you'll have ta do. 'Sides, I orta be back about lunchtime. Doubt anyone'll miss us in the meantime."

Horse saddled and Ruth happy in his stall with an extra measure of grain, Festus walked his mount through the doors, closing them behind him securely. The first golden rays of dawn were just beginning to creep down the darkened street, filling it with a soft radiance.

Pulling himself up into the saddle, he glanced wistfully at Delmonico's and rubbed a quick hand over his mouth. Regretfully, he turned his mount about and headed down the street slowly, ignoring the growling in his stomach as he passed the restaurant where a few people had begun to gather, none of whom noticed Festus on his unfamiliar mount.

2.

An hour of riding brought Festus to a lush piece of land that was bordered by tall willow trees lining the banks of a slow moving, meandering creek on the east and north and a small rise on the west. The land in between was rich and fertile. The owner, Jacob Ritter, was a relatively old man who refused to give up on his piece of land despite his age. He had broken his leg two weeks before, insuring he wouldn't be able to make a crop this year as he was unable to plow the land. His children, who had long since moved away, had no interest in the land other than monetary gain. Desperately hoping his injury would force him to give up farming, and cause him to sell the valuable piece of land, they refused to help their father ready the ground or take care of any of the innumerable chores that needed doing.

Festus reined the horse about and headed down the lane towards the spacious farmhouse, hoping the work he was doing for them would enable the couple to keep their land. A short ride and he was entering the farmyard, reining up by the white clapboard house framed by flowering rose bushes and shaded by tall cottonwood trees. Before he could get off the horse, the door was flung open and Mary Ritter called a greeting. "Festus! You sure are up early! We didn't expect you for another hour! Come on in for some coffee and pancakes!"

Hesitating for a moment as he dismounted, Festus shook his head, finally giving in to the urgent cry of his stomach at the mention of pancakes. "I reckon I got time for a pancake or two and some coffee. Obliged."

"_A_ pancake, Festus?" Mary laughed. "A man your size doin' the work you're doin' needs more'n one. One _stack_ is more like it."

"I don't wanna be puttin' ya ta any trouble, Miz Ritter. I reckon I need a good chunk of the mornin' ta finish plowin' that field up out there."

"Ya got time, Festus and no more of that "Miz" stuff. My name's Mary. You know that. Now come on in and sit."

Smiling, Festus shook his head and climbed the steps quickly as he caught a scent of the most delicious kind coming from the house. Sniffing appreciatively, he entered the tidy kitchen, pausing to wipe his feet on the well-worn mat by the door and removing his hat. Jacob Ritter sat at the table already, his leg propped up on a chair and some pillows. A half-empty plate sat in front of him and he had a full cup of steaming, heavenly-smelling coffee in hand.

"Festus! Come in. Sit down! Mary'll have your breakfast up shortly."

"Phew, sure is gonna be a warm one today. Already got a heat to it," Festus said, wiping a hand over his brow.

"Hope we get some rain, though," Jacob said, his brow furrowed. "Ever since that bad storm a week ago, we ain't had a sprinkle! So, tell me what's goin' on in town."

"Not much more'n yesterday, Jacob. Doc's runnin' hisself ragged takin' care of folks, Matthew's keepin' them drovers in town in line and ole Hank is off buyin' up more stock fer me ta clean up after," he said with a chuckle.

Mary pursed her lips and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Festus, pausing to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, worry in her eye. "You can't keep doin' your work in town and continue helpin' us out here, Festus. With Hank away, I imagine you have a lot more to do than normal. You'll run yourself ragged," she scolded softly.

"Mary's right, Festus. As much as I don't wanna give up on this land, I can't ask you to keep comin' out here. You've been out here every day this week. You fixed that fence that blew down in the storm, patched the barn door, cleared the land by the creek, and started to plow it. And now you're back today to finish up that plowin'! Ya can't tell me the marshal is happy about you spendin' all this time here."

"Wall now, first off, ya didn't ask me ta help, I wanted to," he said stopping to take a big slurp of coffee. It wasn't "Haggen style" coffee that Doc said curled his mustache, but it was close. "Second, wall…Matthew don't exactly know I'm here," he finished quietly, looking up quickly as Mary placed a plate with a stack of pancakes in front of him and another plate filled with bacon and eggs beside that one.

"He…he doesn't know you're here? Why ever not?" Mary asked, her hands on her ample hips.

Festus shrugged, then began to dig into the fluffiest, most delicious pancakes he had eaten in a long time. Sighing in ecstasy, he closed his eyes and chewed slowly, allowing his taste buds to savor the experience of Mary's skill as a cook. "Miz Ritter, this is plum larapin'. I ain't tasted pancakes like this since I was knee high to a tater bug."

"I appreciate that, Festus but I want to know why the marshal doesn't know you're here."

"I don't reckon it ever come up," he said shrugging, continuing to eat quickly. "I git my work done in the livery in the mornin', come out here and I'm back usually 'bout noon. That gives me the rest of the day and night ta take care of anythin' left to do in the livery and anythin' Matthew might be wantin'. Got plenty of time for my street checks, breakin' up fights or other things."

"Not if all you're doin' is workin'! A body needs rest. How much sleep are you getting'? You look tired to me," she said, her face scrunched up in worry.

Wiping his face with a napkin, Festus smiled slightly and rose from the table. "My Poppa always said he'd rest when he was dead. Reckon it holds fer me, too. Now, I need ta git to that field and finish up the plowin' if'n I'm gonna start plantin' tomorrer. Obliged fer the breakfast," he finished, grabbing his hat and exiting quickly.

"You make sure you stop back in before you go headin' back, Festus!" Mary called from the porch before turning to go back inside, shaking her head and muttering as she went.

Grabbing the reins of the horse he had borrowed, he headed for the large barn off to the left of the house. Chickens scattered and squawked as he made his way to the heavy doors. Throwing them open, he stepped inside, relishing the coolness of the barn. A short time later he emerged with the horse adorned with all the trappings it would need to pull the heavy plow left out in the field yesterday and led the somewhat reluctant horse to begin its day's work.

"Now, ya can plow this here field all nice like or ya can be stubborn 'bout it, but either way, yer gonna plow so set yer mind to it now ya worthless bag of oats," Festus muttered as he put the skittish horse to work. "A horse sure is a waste of time and effort. Why, if'n ole Ruth was here, we'd be done the first row by now. Git up!"

Morning passed quickly into early afternoon before Festus and the worthless livery horse made their way back to the barn. Stopping by the watering trough, Festus let the horse drink its fill while he lowered a bucket into the nearby well and drew up a pail of cold water which he drank from thirstily, then washed up thoroughly. It had turned into one warm, sticky day and the cool, clear water felt good on his scorched skin.

Wiping his face with his kerchief, he closed his eyes and raised his face to the clear blue Kansas sky, reveling in the feel of the warm spring sun on his face. What he wouldn't give for just an hour's sleep by some stream, a fishing pole by his side.

"Festus! You finished?"

Drawn from his dreaming, Festus started then, shading his eyes, looked toward the house where he saw Jacob tottering on one leg, his crutches supporting him.

"Jes finished up! Gonna relieve this here horse of his plowin' duds and I'll be done fer the day," he called back, moving off to the horse and leading him into the barn.

"Good!" Jacob called. "Lunch is ready and I'm starved."

Before Festus could tell the old man he had no time for lunch, he was back inside and the door slammed shut. Sighing, he finished up what he was doing, intending to tell them he was late as it was but got no further than the front step when Mary emerged, her apron splotched here and there with interesting looking stains.

"Festus, we were beginning to wonder if you had taken off for Dodge without saying good-bye! Come on in and set yerself down. I got a nice pot of stew warming on the stove and fresh biscuits."

Festus heard his stomach react to Mary's words but knew he had no time to stay and eat. "Now, Miz Ritter, I'm already late. I gotta git back ta Dodge and…"

"It's Mary and ya gotta eat, Festus. You worked in that field all mornin' without a break. Ya can't tell me you're not hungry. I know better. Now come on in," she said grabbing his arm and pulling, leaving Festus with no other option than to follow. It wasn't like staying was the worse thing, he reasoned. Mary was one of the finest cooks he knew and his mouth watered as he thought of what lay inside. Giving in, he walked the rest of the way up the stairs and entered, sitting at the table.

An hour later he emerged, patting his stomach and moaning. "If that weren't the best biscuits and stew I ever ate, I don't know what was."

"Oh, Festus. You do a woman's pride good but I don't believe a word of it. I've heard you talk about how good a cook your own ma was."

"If I'm lyin' I'm dyin'," he said, raising one hand solemnly.

Jacob made his way slowly out the door to stand by his wife, then reached his hand out to Festus, who took it, shaking it enthusiastically. Festus paused as he felt something put into his palm and frowned when he saw the small wad of bills. "Jacob Ritter! I dun tolt ya I ain't doin' this fer money! Now ya take it back!"

"No, Festus. Mary and I talked it over and we want you to have it."

"Ya cain't…"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do with my money. I want to," he said, gazing defiantly at Festus.

Mary stepped forward and put her arms on Festus' shoulders and looked him in the eye. "We have a chance to keep our land because of you. If you weren't…" she stopped what she was saying, her emotions threatening to spill over and hugged Festus to her.

Festus was taken aback for a second, then used the opportunity to slyly place the wad of bills in Mary's apron pocket where he knew she would find them later.

Stepping back, he tipped his hat to her and Jacob and moved to the horse grazing lazily nearby. Mounting, he reined the horse about. "I should be back tomorrer mornin' to start the plantin', lessen somethin' comes up in town and I cain't make it. Hopefully, we'll git some rain tonight 'cause that there field's dry as a bone."

"You come in time for breakfast tomorrow, Festus. I'm makin' biscuits and gravy with eggs and bacon. You don't be late," she said.

"If'n I can, I'll be here, Miz…Mary," he finished when he saw the warning look in her eye about calling her Miz. "Tomorrow, Jacob. You rest up, ya hear?"

"You do the same, Festus. Try to sneak some fishin' in sometime why don't ya?" he said laughing.

Festus waved and moved off at a canter down the lane, wishing fervently he had the time for fishing. Casting an anxious eye to the sky, he knew he was late but there was nothing he could do about it now. With Hank out of town for a few days, he had a lot of things he needed to finish up in town before he figured Matthew would need him: stacking the new feed that had probably already been delivered, repairing bridles that had been left in his care and soaping saddles among them. He hoped being a little late wouldn't hurt.

3.

A mile or two from the Ritter's, Festus slowed when he saw a peddler's wagon loaded with pails and pots and pans of all shapes and sizes off to the side of the road. Its left rear wheel lay on the ground beside it and a dejected looking man sat by the roadside, his head in his hands.

"Hello there!" Festus called. "Looks like yer needin' some help."

The man looked up, his gaze brightening momentarily till he saw Festus was alone. "I think it would take more than you to help me, sir."

Festus dismounted and walked to look the situation over. "Looks like yer wheel done fell off."

"You are a master of understatement, my friend. That is exactly what happened. Unfortunately, it is going to take more than you to help me get it back on I fear, if it can be fix at all."

"Mebbe. Mebbe not," Festus said, looking at the situation from all sides. "I reckon I can fix that wheel and git it back on if'n yer willin' ta help."

Hope dawning on the man's face, he looked up at Festus quickly and rose. "I'll do whatever may need done my good man. Just tell me what you will need."

"First off, start ta gatherin' them rocks over there," Festus said, gesturing to the side of the road. "Bring 'em over here, while I try ta fix this here wheel ta git it ready ta put back on."

The man looked to the side of the road then back to Festus who had already set to work repairing the wheel as well as he could without any tools. Shrugging, he set to work gathering the large rocks, hoping the man knew what he was talking about.

"Would you be heading to Dodge City by any chance?" the man asked as he lugged a large rock to his small pile.

"That's where I live," Festus answered shortly.

"Did you have business out this way?"

"Yep."

"Oh? What line of work are you in?"

"Most of the time I'm the deputy marshal in Dodge. Today I was plowin' a field fer a feller. Hopefully, tomorrer I'll be plantin' it. Day after that…who knows," Festus said without looking up.

"You're a busy man it would seem. I count myself fortunate to have run into you. Or you into me as it were."

"I reckon fortunate's one way a puttin' it," Festus said with a laugh as he looked up, stopping to wipe his brow. "Sure did git right warm out, didn't it?"

"Yes, warm would be the way I would describe the day. However, I feel sure it will not stay that way for long and I surely hope you do not have far to go today as the clouds on the horizon seem to spell rain or worse I fear."

Festus looked up at the sky quickly and nodded as he saw the dark clouds forming on the horizon, figuring he was going to get wet for sure if he didn't hurry. Intrigued by the man's speech patterns, he couldn't help but ask, "Ya ain't from around these parts, are ya?"

"Again, you are the master of understatement. I am from Boston, sir. That's in Massachusetts. East coast," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"That's explains a lot," Festus muttered.

"Sir?" he asked quickly.

"I reckon this here wheel's 'bout as fixed as she's gonna git. Now what I want ya ta do, mister…what's yer name anyhow?" Festus asked looking up at the peddler.

"My name sir is Peter Von Morgenstern. And yours my good man?"

"Haggen. Festus Haggen, Mr. Morg…Morger…"

"Stern, Morgenstern."

"Right. What I'm a wantin' ya ta do is bring them rocks over here and whilst I lift the wagon, you stack them rocks under the bed. That way…'

"I see, Mr. Haggen! I do see!" he cried in enthusiasm. "We lift the wagon up till it is off the ground! Ingenious!"

"Yeah. _We_ lift the wagon off the ground. All right now, when I tell ya, start ta puttin' them rocks under the bed."

Festus leaned his back against the side of the wagon and reached down, putting his hands under the bottom, searching for a good spot to grab hold of. "All right, start ta stackin'," he said as he lifted the wagon slowly off the ground, his arms shaking with the effort.

After a few rocks had been put under the bed, Festus released his grip on the wagon slowly. "I need a little break," he said wiping his face quickly with his kerchief. "All right, let's git back to it."

In short order, Festus had raised the wagon off the ground enough that he was able to put the repaired wheel back on. Lifting it once more, the peddler took some of the rocks away and stepped back when Festus released his hold, amazed that his wagon stood almost as good as new.

"I must say, Mr. Haggen that I am most astonishingly amazed! I thought my adventure was over before it had started properly. I owe you my thanks. No! I owe you more than that! I owe you remuneration!"

At Festus' blank stare, he smiled and said, "Money, sir. Wages!"

Festus waved the man off. "Shoot. I didn't do this fer money Mr. Morgster…Mors…"

"Perhaps it would behoove you to simply call me Peter."

"That there I kin do, Peter. Now I'm seriously late fer gittin' back ta town. I best be off," he said as he climbed wearily back in the saddle, pausing to rub his shoulders and stretch his back and neck to work out the kinks caused by the heavy lifting. "Jist what are ya plannin' ta do with all them pots and pans and such anyways?"

"Why sell them, sir. I have it on good authority that what the West needs is good containers of all makes and sizes."

Festus stared at him for a time, then shrugged. "Mebbe we do, Mr. ….uh, Peter, mebbe we do. Ya plannin' on bein' in Dodge City tonight?"

"I do expect to be there sometime, yes sir. If you by chance will be there also, I will buy you a drink. Simply tell me the best place for refreshments and I will seek you out."

"The Long Branch Saloon's the best place fer drinkin'. Might be I'll see ya there," Festus said smiling. "Now, that wheel's only fixed temporary like. Come on by the livery tomorrer and I'll see 'bout fixin' it up permanent. All right?" Waving, he set off down the road, humming softly to himself. Looking to the sky, he shook his head at the lateness of the hour and the ever increasing clouds. He knew he was going to have trouble getting all his remaining work done by bedtime but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. That coupled with the threat of rain did nothing to alleviate the bad mood he found himself slipping into.

4.

He hadn't gone far after his encounter with the peculiar peddler when he noticed a man on horseback approaching rapidly across a field from his left. His senses on the alert to possible danger, Festus reined up, his hand hovering near his pistol, and watched as the rider drew near. He relaxed when he saw it was Cole Hamilton, a rancher who lived close to where they were.

"Cole! What in tarnation are ya doin' ridin' like that out here?" Festus yelled as the man came closer.

"Festus! Am I glad to see you!" the man replied, out of breath. "My cows got out."

"How many of 'em?"

"All of them, Festus! They all got out!"

"Wall, how'd that happen?" Festus asked, looking about him quickly.

"Oh, that dadgum bull broke down the fence between my milk cows and his corral and those stupid cows scattered."

"I dun tolt ya that bull was gonna be more trouble'n it was worth when ya was lookin' at him. Which way'd yer herd go, Cole?"

"Everywhere!" the frustrated farmer said, waving his arms. "They scattered like they was bein' chased by Beelzebub hisself!"

"All right, all right. Calm down now. I'll help ya git 'em back just don't git so worked up. You head on ta the west of yer place and I'll head east. I reckon they's stopped runnin' by now and is grazin'. We'll meet back at yer place."

"I'm obliged to ya, Festus. I didn't know how I was gonna git all them cows back by dark all by myself," he said as he reined his horse about and started off in the direction of his farm to search.

Festus watched him ride off for a moment, then turned his eyes to the sky, noting it was nearing supper time and he still hadn't finished up his own work. Sighing, he reined his mount around and headed off the road to search for the dadgum cows, muttering darkly as he did so.

It was dark by the time Festus and Cole had rounded up the farmer's herd and put them back in a safer, stronger corral further from the worthless bull.

"I sure do thank ya, Festus. Don't know what I woulda done if'n ya hadn't come along when ya did. Providence. That's what it was! Pure providence."

"Luck's all it was, Cole. Jist luck." Festus didn't have the heart to say _bad_ luck on his part, but he sure thought it. "I best be gettin' on," he said as he climbed wearily back up on the livery horse that was getting mighty tired of being ridden.

"Stay for dinner, Festus! Betty's got supper on the table. Anything you got waitin' in town can wait a bit more, can't it?"

"I sure would like to, Cole. Judgin' by the smells comin' outta yer house, I'm a fool fer turnin' yer invite down, but I got a lot left ta do and not much time ta do it in. See ya soon."

Festus waved, kicked the fat livery horse into as close to a gallop as he could manage and headed for the road. The temperature had dropped once the sun had set and Festus pulled his shirt a little tighter about him then gave in and dragged his heavy coat out and pulled it on. No sooner had he done so than he heard a deafening crack of thunder and saw lightning flash across the sky, lighting the road in front of him.

"Great, jes great. The day weren't bad 'nough was it? Now I gotta git stuck in a storm," he said as the skies opened up, drenching him in seconds. He pulled his hat low over his eyes, turned up the collar of his coat and let the horse find its own way back to town.

5.

Dodge was still lively by the time Festus made his way down the muddy street to the livery. Off to the side by the General Store was the wagon of Mr. Von Morgenstern, still loaded with his pots and pans. "I reckon he plans on askin' Mr. Lathrop to buy some of his containers," Festus said quietly to himself, with a chuckle as he headed into the livery.

Dismounting, he shook the moisture from his coat, wishing he had taken his slicker with him, and led the wet, tired horse to a stall where he proceeded to rub him down and feed and water him.

Stepping to Ruth, he ran a hand down his leg and stood up smiling. "Wall, looks like a day off dun ya some good. Swellin's down. Looks like yer back ta work tomorrer which is good 'cause I couldn't stand ta ride that fat old livery horse another mile," he said with a grin and an affectionate pat, smiling as Ruth nuzzled his head into his chest. Briefly, he laid his head on Ruth's and closed his eyes, overcome with tiredness for a moment till he remembered his other chores.

Looking about the stable, he noted the floor had been swept clean, fresh hay laid down and the horses and Ruth fed and watered. The feed delivery he had been ready to stack had been arranged in neat piles in the corner.

"Wall now if'n that don't beat all," Festus said scratching his head at the fact most of his livery chores had been finished for him. "I wonder who…" his thought was interrupted by a loud snort and a deep snore coming from one of the stalls. Walking towards the sound, he smiled as he saw the figure curled up on the straw. "Louie! You old scutter you." He smiled as he watched the man sleep. Walking to the back room where he slept, he grabbed a blanket from his bed and placed it gently over the sleeping man and stepped back. He frowned as he saw Louie begin to stir, opening his bleary eyes to stare about him wildly for a moment.

"Easy Louie. Yer in the livery."

"Festus? Festus, where ya been? Marshal Dillon's been lookin' for you today! I finished up your work here for you that I could but I was gettin' worried."

"I got sidetracked on my way back in, Louie," Festus said plopping his tired body down beside his friend for a moment. "Plowin' took a mite longer'n I thought it would and Mary made the most larapin stew, so I had ta stay fer lunch. Then I met some peddler from back east selling pots and pans."

"Von Morgenstern," Louie said.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"He tried to sell me a brass pot. What am I gonna do with a brass pot?"

"I don't know, Louie," Festus said laughing. "Anyhow, this Morgenstern fella's wagon lost a wheel so I fixed it and got it back on fer him."

"All by yerself, Festus?" Louie asked. "How'd ya do that?"

"Wall, he helped. Some. Anyways, once I got him on his way, Cole Hamilton caught me and said his cow's got out. So we tracked 'em all down and got 'em back in their pens. And then, it has ta start rainin'. Not jist a little rain. No! I'm drenched!"

"So you are Festus, so you are," Louie said reaching out a hand to his wet friend. "But you're back now and I covered for you best I could. I took care of anyone that came in here lookin' for you or who wanted a horse. I got the feed delivery and stacked it for you. That sure was hard work, Festus. Don't know how you do that," he said, rubbing his spindly arms sadly.

"I'm obliged, Louie. I owe ya. When you ain't so tired, I'll buy ya supper. I didn't think I'd be gone this long today," he said, hanging his head tiredly.

"Everybody thinks you're hidin' somewhere in town or out fishin'. 'Being lazy' is what Doc said. I wanted to tell them what you were doin', but you said not to."

"I appreciate it, Louie. I didn't think I'd be needed till tonight. Any idea what Matthew wanted? Wasn't no emergency was it?"

"No, no emergency. I woulda told him where you were if it had been. Just like you said I should. He said somethin' about the jailhouse floor. Oh, and he wanted you to pick up a prisoner and take him to Hays for him tomorrow."

"Tomorrer?" Festus lay back on the soft hay and stared at the ceiling. "That's gonna put me a few days behind in the plantin' fer ole Jacob," he sighed.

"Wish I could help ya, but I don't know nothin' about plantin' and I don't know nothin' about being a deputy."

"Ya dun already helped me, Louie," Festus said rising and brushing the straw from his legs. "I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, Festus. It was the least I could do for a friend."

"Reckon I best look fer Matthew, then git over to the jail and finish up what I need ta do there. Why don't ya git up and go on to bed, Louie?"

"Oh, I think I'll stay right here, Festus. Nothin' wrong with a hay bed," he said, closing his eyes and smiling slightly. "You should change into some dry clothes, Festus. You're wet. You'll get sick." He pulled the blanket closer about his bony shoulders and within seconds, the livery was filled with Louie's soft snores.

"Wish I had time to, Louie," Festus said as he walked to the doors and looked out. The rain still came down in sheets and the streets were a muddy quagmire. Deciding he had better search out Matthew first, he headed up the boardwalk toward the Long Branch, wishing he had time for one beer or even a hot cup of coffee. Stopping outside, he looked over the batwing doors and wasn't surprised to see Doc, Miss Kitty and Matthew sitting at a table near the door talking. He paused to listen for a moment as they talked, realizing quickly they were talking about him and his whereabouts.

"Well, Newly went over there this afternoon and said it looked like most of his work in the livery was done this morning but he didn't see hide nor hair of him. And Ruth's still in his stall, so he must be around somewhere. Sleeping some place no doubt," Doc said, running a hand over his mustache. "Laziness. That's all it is. Pure laziness."

"Come on now, Doc. You don't really think he's just hiding from work, do you? Maybe he had something to do," said Kitty, causing Festus to smile at her faith in him.

"Something none of us knew about?" Doc said. "Why wouldn't he tell us if had something to do?"

"He's been missing a lot this week, but not as much as today," Dillon said with a touch of irritation. "I need him to pick up that prisoner and take him to Hays for me tomorrow so I can take off for Ellsworth. And he left a lot of work he said he'd do in the jail undone."

Festus pulled back, deciding he would talk to Matthew later after he was done with his work in the jail and almost ran smack into Nathan Burke. "Burke! What in tarnation are you doin' standin' so close to me?"

"Just wanted to see who you were eavesdropping on, Festus. That's all," he said with a smug smile.

"I weren't…what you said on no one," Festus said with more than a touch of annoyance as he moved away from the doors and off towards the jail where more work awaited him.

"Well, where ya been all day?" Burke asked. "Marshall Dillon's been looking for you."

"Burke, don't you got no place else ta be except follerin' and buggin' me?"

"No, not really. I was going into the Long Branch for a drink but…oh yeah! A man was looking for you a while ago. Man by the name of Morger…Morgen…"

"Von Morgenstern?"

"Yeah, that was it. I told him I didn't know where you were and he said you were to meet him in the Long Branch when you got back."

Sighing, Festus stopped to look Burke in the eye. "Anythin' else?"

"Yeah. Where ya been?"

"Places, Burke. Doin' work for no money," he said as he ran across the muddy street, missing the worst of the puddles. Opening the jailhouse door, he moved immediately to the coffee pot, slamming it back down when he discovered it was empty and the stove cold. Muttering, he set to work lighting a fire in the stove and making a pot of coffee. At least it would be stout "Haggen style" coffee like he liked. Turning around he saw Burke had followed him in and was seated at the table, setting up a checkers game. Looking behind him, he scowled as he saw a trail of mud leading to the table.

"Wanna play a game?" Burke asked innocently.

"Naw, I don't wanna play a game! I got work to do and more work to do tomorrer and no time for either. And no time ta eat or git a beer or fish or…sleep or…why don't you go away?"

Burke shrugged. "I would but I want to know where you've been. What you've been doing."

Festus squinted at him. "Why?"

"Hmmm, guess 'cause finding out what you've been doing all day is more fun than sitting at the freight office all by myself."

"All right. If'n ya wanna know so bad, I went out to Jacob Ritter's place near sunup, _after_ I did my work in the livery, had me a nice breakfast and finished plowin' his field fer him I started earlier'n the week. Then I had lunch there. Then I ran into Mr. Von… whatever and fixed his wagon wheel and put it back on fer him. Then Cole Hamilton's cows got out because of that ornery ole bull he bought. He tracked me down and asked me to help him git 'em back which I did. Then I rode back ta Dodge fixin' ta finish up my work in the livery. Oh, and it started to rain afore I got to Dodge and I got myself soakin' wet. And now here I am waitn' fer you ta move so's I can start ta cleanin' this here floor ya tracked mud all over and finishin' up my work here so I can go do the street checks, then git on ta bed and start all over tomorrer. Except tomorrer, I gotta ride some place to pick up some prisoner and take him to Hays. All right?"

"All right, Festus. Just thought I'd ask 'cause no one knew where you were and because Ruth was still in his stall."

"First off, Louie knew where I was but I tolt him not ta say anythin' lessen it was an emergency. He took care of anythin' needed doin' in the livery 'fore I got back. Second, Ruth's leg was swoll up a might this mornin' so I borrowed a livery horse," he said as he went back to the coffee pot and poured two cups, placing one in front of Burke. "Here. Might as well have some," he said as he sat down in the chair beside Burke.

Burke smiled and picked up the cup, forgetting for a moment who had made the coffee, and blanched as soon as the strong brew hit his tongue.

Festus looked at him over the top of his cup and smiled as Burke began to cough. "Somethin' wrong, Burke?"

"No…no, nothing, Festus. I just forgot what your coffee is like," he said placing the cup down gently. "Why didn't you tell anyone what you were doing out at Jacob's, Festus? Marshal wouldn't have minded, I'm sure."

"I didn't tell nobody 'cause I didn't want nobody tryin' ta talk me outta helpin' 'em. They's 'nough folks tryin' ta talk 'em inta givin' up and sellin'. Reckon it should be their choice, not other people's," he said quietly.

"Well, I guess you're right about that, Festus. Sure is nice of you, though. I'll be sure to tell Marshal Dillon you're back if I see him," he said rising. He placed a hand on Festus' shoulder as he walked by him and pulled back, wiping his hand on his jacket. "You're wet, Festus. You should change into dry clothes before you get sick."

"I'll be sure'n do that, Burke. When I find the time."

Nodding, Burke moved slowly to the door and left. Festus closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Swallowing another mouthful of coffee, he smiled at the satisfying flavor and paused for a moment to relax, then looked about at the work he had left to do and rose, stopping as he sneezed three times in a row.

"Oh no. Not now. Reckon I need ta git me a poultice started now, too," he said sighing heavily as he walked to the wood pile behind Mathew's bed and loaded his arms up with wood and carried it back, dumping it in the box by the stove. He paused to place his hands over the stove and rubbed them, luxuriating in the warmth spilling from it for a moment.

The rest of his evening was filled with scrubbing the floor of the jailhouse, cleaning the cells, and changing the sheets on the cell beds, although he wasn't sure why since it was usually dirty drovers who wouldn't care what they were sleeping on that occupied the cells this time of the year. Finished with the last bed, Festus sat down wearily on the freshly made bed and dropped his head into his hands. It had been one long day and tomorrow promised to be just as long if not longer if he had to make the ride to Hays. He rolled his shoulders that had begun to ache and put a hand to his lower back and stretched.

He had no idea when he would get back to Jacob's field. Maybe keeping it a secret hadn't been such a good idea after all. Matthew apparently had needed him today and hadn't been able to find him. Although, when he thought about it, the fact that his friends thought he was being lazy and hiding from work stung a bit, although he guessed he should expect that from Doc He just hadn't wanted anyone to try to talk him out of helping Jacob and Mary. Most thought it was a hopeless case and the couple should sell their land as their kids wanted. He didn't think a broken leg was reason enough to give up on land that had been theirs for decades.

Shaking his head, he looked down at the neatly made bed and decided to stretch out for just a minute, then head to the Long Branch to talk to Matthew about tomorrow, work on the bridles that needed fixing in the livery, soap the saddles and do his street checks . But a minute turned into two and two into three and before he knew it, he was asleep. Not even the sound of Matthew and Doc Adams walking down the boardwalk talking loudly was enough to wake him from his slumber.

"Well, he didn't show up at the Long Branch at all. That sure isn't like him. And that Von Morgenstern said he offered to buy him a beer tonight. Don't know the last time he turned down a free anything," said Doc loudly. "Where'd he say he ran into Festus?"

"He said Festus was out by Bear Creek this afternoon. On a horse."

"Yeah, that's what's so strange. On a horse? Why wasn't he on Ruth?"

"Because Ruth has something wrong with his leg, that's why," said a voice behind them.

Both men turned to see Burke coming up the walk towards them, a big smile on his face.

"Burke! What do you know about what Festus has been up to today?" Doc asked.

"Well, I know he's been working out at Jacob Ritter's place for the past week and was plowing his field for him today and is going to start planting it soon. I know he ran into that Von Morgenstern guy and helped him fix his wagon on the way back to Dodge. I know that Cole Hamilton's cows got loose and Festus tracked them down and herded them back. And I know he's inside right now finishing up whatever he had to do in there before he finishes up his work in the livery and then does his street checks before bed. I told him I'd tell you he was back."

Dillon looked at the smug expression on Burke's face and turned to Doc with a scowl, then opened the door to the jail only to be greeted by a rumble coming from the cells. Walking through, the threesome saw Festus stretched out on the clean bed, his mouth open and emitting an ear splitting snore.

Dillon looked at his deputy with a slight smile then back to the rest of the jail. The floor was spotless, the cells were clean, the stove belched forth a welcoming heat, the wood box was full and the scent of freshly made coffee filled the air. "Well, look's like he's been busy since he got back," said Dillon.

"Yeah, it does," Doc said walking to stand over Festus who remained sound asleep. Turning back, he asked Burke, "Why didn't he tell anyone where he was and what he was doing?"

Burke shrugged. "Said he didn't want anyone to try to talk him out of helping the Ritters. Said Louie knew where he was if anyone needed him."

"Burke, just how is it you know all this and we don't?" asked Dillon with a frown.

"I wore him down."

"Huh?"

Burke smiled and all but swaggered to the coffee pot, stopping when he remembered his last encounter with Festus' coffee and turned back with a haughty look on his face. "Sometimes if you ask a person something over and over, they get tired of telling you to mind your own business and tell you what you want to know. That's what I did with Festus."

"You just asked him?" Dillon said disbelievingly.

"Yep. Persistence coupled with his exhaustion. That's all I needed. Did either of you think to just ask him where he's been? Or did you just assume he was, uh…being lazy?" With that, Burke made a hasty retreat out the door when he saw the darkness on Dillon's face.

"That man can be so annoying sometimes I just want to…."

"Yeah, me too," Doc said wiping a hand over his face. "But he unfortunately has a point. No one asked him where he'd been all week. Or today."

"I guess we owe him an apology," said Dillon wearily.

Doc looked up, shock on his face. "Good heavens, no Matt! What are you thinking? Can't go apologizing to him. Might start a precedent."

"But we were wrong, Doc."

"Of course we were wrong. Doesn't mean we have to let him know that, does it?" the old man said with a wink. With that, Doc walked to stand over his sleeping friend once more then took a neatly folded blanket, unfolded it and lay it down over him, pulling it up to his chin. "Say, he's wet."

"I guess he got caught in that storm on the way back in."

"Why in tarnation didn't he change? Now he's gonna get sick and I'm gonna have to take care of him. I swear."

"Look Doc, how about we go back to the Long Branch, tell Kitty we found her favorite wayward deputy and see if she'll buy us a beer."

"By Jove, you're on. Let's leave sleeping beauty here alone."

The door closed softly and Festus opened his eyes and scowled. "Sleepin' beauty my foot," he grumbled. He threw the cover off and was about to get up and head to the Long Branch in hopes of a free beer when a blast of cold air hit him and he shivered.

"Reckon, I can pass on a free beer ever once in a while," he said as he lay back down, smiled a sleepy smile and closed his eyes, snuggling further into the warm bed. "I'll git me that free beer tomorrer. After I pick up that thar prisoner and take him to…wherever I'm takin' him to. Then I'll plant that field and…" Once more his soft snores echoed in the empty jail.

The End


End file.
